Vanity
by AggieSkae
Summary: AU. SxS Sakura nunca diria que a reunião de 5 anos da sua turma do secundário iria mudar o seu futuro. O aparecimento repentino de Syaoran Li na reunião mudaria tudo por completo. A partir daquele dia, ambos iriam descobrir novos sentimentos. ***
1. Capitulo 1

_Olá! (: Aqui estou eu com mais uma história de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que gostem e que fiquem ansiosos pelo próximo capitulo! _

_Boa leitura! _

_P.S.- Para quem lê a minha fanfic chamada 'Corrosel' de Card Captor Sakura, tenho a infeliz noticia de dizer que está em hiatus. Eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic a muito tempo e entretanto parei e agora voltei a escrever. Talvez eu continue, não sei! _

_Aggie**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Sakura nunca diria que a reunião de 5 anos da sua turma do secundário iria mudar o seu futuro. O aparecimento repentino de Syaoran Li, um rapaz que só estivera 4 meses na sua turma, na reunião mudaria tudo por completo. Ela nunca diria que a partir dali, iria sentir coisas que não sentia a muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanity<strong>

_By Aggie18_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

A razão de eu estar aqui ainda está para ser explicada. Como é que eu aceitei vir á reunião de reencontro da turma do secundário? Melhor! Como é que a Tomoyo me convenceu a vir? Talvez ela me drogou e me trouxe e eu acordei aqui… hm, é possível. A Tomoyo pode ser a minha melhor amiga e a pessoa em quem mais eu confio, mas acredito que ela era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ter o que quer. Isso lembra-me, ela não me obrigou a us… Oh esqueçam, ela vestiu-me um vestido vermelho que ela própria criou. O vestido era justo, sensual, dum vermelho vivo que ia um palmo acima do joelho e com um decote favorável. Não mostrava mais do que deveria nem menos do que é suposto mostrar. Ui! Nem tinha reparado nos saltos altos de 10cm pretos que estava a usar! Era ideal para aquela reunião. Ela teria de agradecer mais tarde a Tomoyo.

A verdade é que eu, Sakura Kinomoto, não queria vir a esta reunião por razões muito aceitáveis, e quase que aposto que quando vocês ouvirem essas mesmas razões, vão concordar comigo. Durante os 3 anos do secundário, eu fui marginalizada, usada, feita passar de parva e muito mais, o que preferia nem se quer relembrar! O coelho não entra no covil do lobo, pois sabe que vai ser comido vivo pelo próprio. Comigo é o mesmo. Para quê entrar no covil, caminhar para a morte, quando saberia que ia ser comida viva pelos meus ex-colegas? Mas como é obvio, a Tomoyo queria vir com o seu namorado, Eriol Hirigizawa, e isso queria dizer que eu tinha de vir atrás.

O que neste momento me acalma são dois factores: primeiro, o vestido da Tomoyo e os sapatos altos! Mostrar a imagem que eu tinha antes e a imagem que tenho agora era como mostrar um antes e um depois, e o resultado tinha sido excelente! O segundo factor era poder ver as desgraças dos outros, poder aumentar a minha auto-estima e dizer a mim própria: estás melhor que aquela, o teu trabalho é melhor que aquele, recebo mais do que aquele outro. Era muito satisfatório, sem dúvida. Afinal de contas, Sakura Kinomoto, nos seus 23 anos, trabalhava numa das melhores empresas do Japão e ela era responsável pelo marketing dos produtos da mesma.

Mas o que eu nunca esperava era ver Syaoran Li nesta mesma reunião. Syaoran Li só tivera na sua turma durante 4 meses no primeiro ano do secundário, e que eu saiba, eram poucos os que tinham mantido contacto com ele. Como era possível ele ter tido conhecimento daquela reunião? Mas tinha de admitir, a vista era boa. Se ele já era bom para a vista á 5 anos atrás, agora estava muito melhor. Sakura observava-o da sua mesa, enquanto bebia um copo de vinho tinto. Ele estava rodeado de predadoras, com as suas armas: os seus decotes e as suas saias curtas. Sakura ia dar mais um gole do seu vinho, mas reparou que o seu copo estava vazio. Quando tentou encher o seu copo, reparou que a garrafa também já estava vazia. Deu um longo suspiro. Teria de ir á mesa onde Syaoran Li estava juntamente com aquelas mulheres todas a quererem saltar-lhe para dentro das calças e servir-se de vinho. Enquanto olhava fixamente para a sua garrafa na outra mesa, ganhava coragem para se levantar e ir áquela mesma mesa. Quem lhe dera que, por magia, a garrafa se erguesse no ar e voasse até ela e depois, sem nem mexer um dedo, o copo se enchesse de vinho e ela continuava a beber, na sua sossegada mesa. Mas como bem sabia, isso não iria acontecer. Suspirou mais uma vez e levantou-se. Caminhou lentamente até á mesa com o seu copo vazio na mão. Quando lá chegou, agarrou na garrafa e encheu o seu copo com o liquido vermelho escuro, ignorando tanto o rapaz como as mulheres que estavam a rodea-lo. Deu meia volta e caminhava para a sua mesa.

-Sakura! Espera! - disse uma voz atrás de si que ela não reconheceu.

Sakura virou-se e deu de caras com um Syaoran com um ar de quem diz: Por favor, salva-me. A sua sobrancelha levantou-se enquanto ela olhava para o rapaz 10 cm mais alto que ela. Os olhos âmbares dele olhavam para ela com súplica. Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro.

-Olá Li. Tudo bem? - Perguntou Sakura um pouco fria. Não era por não gostar dele nem nada disso. Ela apenas queria evitar os olhares assassinos das mulheres atrás dele para ela.

Syaoran agarrou na mão livre de Sakura e começou a guia-la para um sitio sossegado naquela sala. Ela deixou-se levar por ele, intrigada.

- Eu estou óptimo, e tu? - disse Syaoran com um sorriso galante nos olhos. - Estava a querer ir falar contigo a algum tempo já. É um desperdício ver uma mulher tão bonita sozinha a beber vinho. Não poderia deixa-la sozinha. - Syaoran encostou os lábios á orelha dela e sussurrou. - Obrigada. Salvaste-me.

Sakura arrepiou-se toda. Os pelos do seu braço levantaram-se todos e os da nuca também. Engoliu um golo de vinho, pensando no que ela se metera.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada! Um pouco aborrecida, mas bem. - Sakura sorriu para ele.

Certamente que as mulheres atrás deles os dois estavam cheias de inveja. Sakura sentia os raios que elas mandavam e ela sabia muito bem que se elas pudessem mata-la naquele instante e levar Syaoran com elas, elas o fariam. Mas estamos numa sociedade civilizada, claro que isso não aconteceria. Aquela festa estava a começar a revelar-se melhor do que ela esperava, o que era bom. Afinal de contas, do que valeria a pena ir a uma reunião se não acontecessem coisas entusiasmastes que deixavam os colegas a olhar para ela com raiva e inveja? Ela estava contente com o resultado.

- Que tal resolvermos isso? - perguntou Syaoran, enquanto lhe piscava o olho. - De certeza que deve haver algum lugar lá fora que nos mantenha mais entretidos do que esta reunião cheia de pessoas indesejadas.

Sakura olhava para ele com curiosidade. Estaria ele a observa-la assim á tanto tempo de tal maneira que ela lhe dera a entender que as pessoas lá presentes eram indesejadas por ela? Sakura mostrou um belo sorriso, enquanto olhava para ele.

- Porque não? A companhia parece-me boa, o que poderá correr mal, não é? - Os dois trocavam olhares quentes, já com um pouco de desejo. Não era mentira nenhuma que Syaoran tinha adorado o vestido vermelho de Sakura, aliás, até ele ouvir uma das mulheres ao pé de si a falar dela com desdém, na sua cabeça, ela era a mulher do vestido vermelho que o deixava com vontade de agarrar nela e fugir dali para um hotel e fazerem amor até amanhecer. Ele não sabia o que havia nela que o deixava assim. Talvez fossem os olhos esmeralda que o enfeitiçavam ou talvez as belas curvas que ela tinha. Ele não sabia o que era, mas de certeza que o chamavam como se ele fosse um gato e á sua frente estivesse um prato cheio de peixe fresco para ele comer.

- Então, vamos? - Syaoran perguntou. A sua voz rouca estava a deixar Sakura um pouco tonta. Era uma voz sensual. Ele tinha esta voz quando ele estava na sua turma? Ela não se lembrava, mas também o que importava? Ela estaria a mentir se dizesse que não queria ir embora daquele lugar com ele.

-Sim, eu só vou pousar o copo e buscar a minha mala. - Sorriu, e Syaoran sorriu de volta. - Encontramo-nos na porta?

Syaoran agarrou na mão dela e beijou os seus dedos.

- Espero por ti lá. - e começou a caminhar na direcção da saída.

Sakura apressou-se a ir para a mesa onde estivera antes. Pousou o copo e agarrou na sua bolsa, abrindo-a e tirando o seu telemóvel e escrevendo uma mensagem para Tomoyo. Quando acabou de escrever a mensagem, arrumou o seu telemóvel e fechou a bolsa preta que ela tinha consigo. Agarrou na alça da mala e pôs ao ombro, enquanto caminhava para a saída. As mulheres continuavam chateadas e irritadas, mas ela saia daquele sitio com um sorriso vitorioso na sua cara. Aquela noite ainda seria melhor do que ela primeiro pensara.

* * *

><p><em>hm hm hm... o que será que vai acontecer agora? (: Digam o que acham nas reviews! <em>

_Até á próxima!_

_*~Aggie~*_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Vanity**

_Capitulo 2_

* * *

><p>"Toc toc!" O barulho de sinal que o seu iPhone tinha recebido uma mensagem tocou. Tomoyo olhou para a mensagem. "Não esperes por mim. Telefonaram-me do escritório e tive de ir. Depois falamos. Diverte-te! xoco, S." Um pequeno sorriso apareceu na pequena boca rosada de Tomoyo, enquanto ela cruzava os braços, levando a ponta do iPhone aos lábios e encostando estes nos mesmos. Quando Tomoyo ficava nesta posição, ela estava a pensar e muito provavelmente, na sua cabeça, um plano começava a ser desenhado.<p>

"Sakura, que esperta!" Tomoyo continuou a sorrir.

Tomoyo observava Sakura e Syaoran saírem do local da reunião. Se Sakura soubesse que fora ideia de Tomoyo convidarem Li Syaoran de certeza que Sakura acabaria por tentar mata-la, mas ela também sabia que se Sakura soubesse, ela mais tarde viria a agradecer-lhe. Durante 4 meses, Tomoyo fora a única que reparara que Sakura olhava minimamente atenta para Syaoran. Se ele falava com uma rapariga, Sakura levantava ligeiramente a cabeça e prestava atenção; ou então se ele olhava na direcção dela, ela desviava o olhar, enquanto corava ligeiramente. E quando Syaoran se foi embora, Tomoyo fora a única que reparara nos suspiros que a amiga dava. Claro que aquilo acabou por passar e Sakura teve namorados, mas Tomoyo sempre achou que algo entre eles os dois tinha ficado por fazer ou falar. Quando Chiharu e Naoko foram falar com ela sobre a reunião, Tomoyo procurou pelo paradeiro de Syaoran e curiosamente, ele trabalhava naquela mesma cidade, apesar de ele ter ido para Hong Kong. Claro que Tomoyo fez algumas pesquisas, caso Syaoran não tivesse apenas de férias ou pior, tivesse uma namorada. Mas não, o caminho estava livre e á espera que as mãos habilidosas de Tomoyo ajudassem o destino daqueles dois.

Eriol, que viu a posição habitual de Tomoyo, foi ter com ela, abraçando-a por trás e dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço de Tomoyo. "O que estás a planear, meu amor?" Eriol desviou então os olhos para a porta do edifício, e ele também deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eriol, apetece-me dançar. Vamos?" Eriol pegou na mão delicada de Tomoyo e levou-a para o meio da pista, onde começou a tocar uma música suave.

* * *

><p>Syaoran estava nervoso. Ele já tinha saído com muitas mulheres, mas nunca nenhuma o tinha deixado nervoso como Sakura Kinomoto o estava a deixar. Ambos tinham a mesma ideia daquela reunião parva e, devido a isso, ambos saíram juntos da reunião á espera de encontrar um sitio perto onde poderiam ter uma boa e sossegada conversa. O que não aconteceu, porque aquele bairro era muito sossegado e não havia nada aberto aquela hora da noite. É preciso sublinhar o facto de que já era tarde. Onze horas da noite para alguns já era bastante tarde. Se ele tivesse trabalho no dia a seguir, onze horas seria tardissimo. Mas amanhã era dia de folga, portanto, ele não teria de se importar muito com isso. Sakura concordou com Syaoran de procurarem um sitio por perto, e então ambos foram no carro de Syaoran. Ele não pode deixar de notar a expressão de Sakura quando viu o carro. Um carro desportivo vermelho. Ela ficou encantada, pensou ele.<p>

"Parece que estamos sem sorte." Sakura falou, interrompendo o silêncio que estava no carro de Syaoran, enquanto vagueavam pelas ruas. "Não há nem um café aberto!" Ela olhava pela janela, um pouco aborrecida.

Syaoran olhou á volta até encontrar o que procurava. "Sempre podemos parar naquela loja de conveniência e comprar qualquer coisa e ir para algum sitio sossegado." Olhou para ela, á espera duma resposta. Ela virou a cara da janela para ele e durante alguns segundos fitou aqueles olhos âmbares. Ela tinha de admitir: eles enfeitiçavam-na. Ela era capaz de ficar a olhar para eles durante horas sem fio. "Parece-me que não temos outra escolha!" Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso e Syaoran sorriu de volta.

Ele parou o carro ao pé da loja e ambos saíram. "Então, compramos o quê?" Sakura perguntava enquanto entrava na loja. "Vinho tinto? Vodka? Gelado?" Ela parou na porta do frigorifico onde estavam as bebidas alcoólicas, Syaoran seguiu-a e parou ao lado dela. "Por mim, pode ser vodka." Sakura então tirou uma garrafa de 1.5L de vodka pura. "Uma garrada de Vodka para levar. E mais o quê?" Syaoran olhava para ela e caminhou até á parte dos doces. "Gostas de chocolate?" Sakura seguiu-o. "Claro!" Syaoran então agarrou numa tablete de chocolate e num bolo embalado ás farias de baunilha e chocolate.

Syaoran parou o carro numa colina alta de onde se via a cidade toda iluminada. Á frente do carro, havia um campo de relva fofa e macia com alguns bancos. Sakura saiu do carro e Syaoran foi atrás dela. Ele observava aquela mulher cativante. Sakura parecia que brilhava com a lua a deitar a sua luz nela. Os olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes e os cabelos castanhos cor de mel tinham um leve brilho.

"Então…" Sakura tinha a garrafa de vodka na mão. "O que te levou a ires a esta reunião?" Ela deu um gole de vodka, sentindo arrepios nos pelos da nuca. Não bebia a algum tempo mas também, vodka era algo a que esta estava habituada. Sentou-se num banco e Syaoran sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Um amigo meu quase que me obrigou a ir depois de ver o convite entre os meus papéis. Disse-me que eu tinha de ir e que ele tinha de vir comigo, que não poderia perder uma hipótese de encontrar a sua alma gémea." Syaoran tirou a garrafa da mao da Sakura e deu um gole grande. Sakura logo lhe tirou a garrafa da mão, com uma expressão um pouco chocante nas faces.

"A vodka não é só para ti!" Ela disse-lhe, enquanto agarrava a garrafa com firmeza e olhava para ele desconfiada que ele lhe fosse tirar a garrafa das mãos. Ele riu-se dela enquanto levava um bocado de bolo á boca. "Calma boneca, eu não te bebo a Vodka que eu paguei!" Ela deitou a língua de fora e ele riu ainda mais. "Então e tu? Porque foste áquela festa aborrecida?"

Sakura tirou um pouco de bolo da caixa. "A minha prima barra melhor amiga obrigou-me a ir. Ela literalmente drogou-me, vestiu-me e levou-me para aquela festa. Quando acordei estava no carro do namorado dela com um bilhete colado á testa que dizia: esperamos-te lá dentro. " Sakura suspirou e deu uma pequena trincada na fatia. "Mas apesar de tudo, pensei que fosse ser pior."

Syaoran olhou para ela com curiosidade. "Então?" Ele tirou-lhe a vodka da mão e deu um gole enquanto olhava para ela. "Eu acabei por sair daquela festa vitoriosa, contigo." Ela deu um grande sorriso para ele. "Aquelas raparigas costumavam humilhar-me por várias razões e hoje elas estavam á tua volta, mas foi comigo que tu saíste de lá, não com elas." Ela olhou para ele, os olhos âmbares dele olhavam para ela com muita atenção. "Pareceste-me mais interessante do que elas todas." Syaoran desviou o olhar para a paisagem e não demorou muito para beber mais um gole. Sakura olhava para ele, surpresa com o que ele dissera e corou levemente. "Em que aspecto?" Perguntou ela, desviando o olhar dele para a paisagem. Deu mais um trinca no bolo. "Então.. tu não estavas á minha volta, como elas estavam. Aliás, tu olhavas para mim e davas um belo sorriso atrevido. Como se dissesses: bem feita, atura essas mulheres chatas porque mulheres boas não vão ter contigo." Ele olhou para ela. O perfil dela estava iluminado pela luz da lua. "Pareceste-me uma pessoa muito melhor do que aquelas mulheres. Fiquei interessado, admito." ele reparou que as bochechas dela coraram, fazendo um pequeno sorriso atrevido aparecer na sua cara. Ela logo tirou a garrafa das mãos dele e deu um grande gole, para surpresa de Syaoran.

"Calma tigre. A bebida não acaba!" ele sorriu. "E se acabar, tenho mais em casa!" Ela olhou para ele com surpresa nos olhos, que logo desapareceu e deu lugar a um sorriso levemente atrevido. Havia alguma química ali, Sakura sabia disso. Mas isso também não a deixava preocupada. Afinal de contas, á sua frente estava um homem bonito e elegante, que sabia dar valor ás mulheres. "Ainda agora acabaste de me dizer que estavas interessado em mim e já me queres levar para casa?" Syaoran notou o sorriso sensual de Sakura nos lábios húmidos dela. Ele não era homem de conhecer uma mulher numa noite e leva-la para casa no mesmo dia e quem sabe fazer mais do que apenas irem para casa dele. Mas aos seus olhos, Sakura era diferente. Ela sabia onde se estava a meter, ou pelo menos ele pensava que sim. Para não falar daquela química que havia entre os dois, coisa que nunca lhe acontecera com outra mulher. Sakura parecia acender uma chama dentro dele que estava apagada. E, de certa forma, isso agradava-lhe. Sensações novas eram bem vindas e esta estava a sair-se muito bem. "Não me importava!" Ele encostou-se no banco e olhou para as estrelas. Ela deu um pequeno estalo no braço dele, enquanto ele ria. "Não brinques comigo, Syaoran! Olha que eu ainda te posso deixar nas leoas!" Sakura riu juntamente com ele.

"Não eras capaz! Gostas demasiado de mim para o fazer!" Syaoran deu um pequeno sorriso atrevido enquanto olhava para Sakura de lado. Esta estava levemente corada, fazendo o sorriso de Syaoran aumentar um pouco. Ela bebeu um gole grande de Vodka e olhou para ele, aproximando-se dele, os lábios dela ficando a pouco centímetros dos lábios dele. Os olhos dela olhavam directamente para o profundo âmbar. "Ias gostar disso, não era, Syaoran?" Ele olhava para os grandes olhos verdes dela, desviando o olhar para os lábios dela. Estava húmidos e ligeiramente abertos. Chamavam-no com uma intensidade enorme. Ela era sensual e ele sabia muito bem disso, já que naquele preciso momento estava a aguentar-se o mais possível para não a beijar. Felizmente para ele, ela afastou-se e deu um sorriso maroto antes de dar mais um gole de vodka. Ele ficou a olhar para ela durante um tempo, como se tivesse em trance.

"HEY!" Gritou ele, tirando a garrafa da mão de Sakura. "Não bebas tudo!" Ele bebeu mais uns goles. "Então… o que se tem passado desde que eu me fui embora daqui? Alguma novidade?" Ela olhou para ele, pensativa. "Não sei." Ela respondeu rápido, como um trovão. Ele ficou a olhar para ela á espera que ela dissesse algo mais. Ela tinha desviado o olhar para a paisagem e ele notara bem o quão séria era a expressão dela. "Eu sai desta cidade á 5 anos. Sempre odiei isto aqui. Sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre as mesmas actividades." Ela deu uma longa pausa e ele continuou a olhar para ela, curioso com aquela mulher. "Nunca pensei que voltasse aqui, sabes?"

O olhar dela fixava-se nas pequenas luzes das casas de Tomoeda. A verdade é que ela vivia agora em Tokyo, num T0 só para ela. De vez em quando falava com o irmão, Touya, e com o seu pai, Fujitaka. Mas ela nunca se dera ao trabalho de voltar. As memórias eram demasiadas e eram as poucas que a deixavam realmente feliz. Tinha a sua prima Tomoyo e mais algumas amigas, mas mesmo assim, fora difícil para ela viver ali durante o secundário. Ela saiu do seu trance e olhou para Syaoran com um sorriso. Ele olhava para ela um pouco intrigado, ela reparara nisso. "E tu? O que tens feito desde que saíste daqui?"

"Secundário em Hong Kong, faculdade de administração de empresas em Tokyo, e agora trabalho numa das melhores empresas japonesas. Vivo bem, e tu?" Ela olhava para ele. Ele estivera em Tokyo durante pelo menos 4 anos e os seus caminhos não se tinham cruzado? Fora mesmo preciso ela vir a Tomoeda para eles se reencontrarem? "Eu estudei em Tokyo, em Marketing. Trabalho numa boa empresa e sou razoavelmente feliz." Ela tirou a garrafa dele e bebeu mais uns goles. A conversa estava a ficar um pouco séria para o gosto dela. "É uma pena!" Ela parou de beber e olhou para ele. "Desculpa?" Ele olhou para ela e de seguida levantou-se, andou um pouco e ficou de costas para ela. "Estou em Tokyo á pouco mais do que 5 anos e só agora é que nos encontramos! É uma pena só te ter encontrado agora!" Sakura corou. Ela fitava as costas largas dele. Quando ele ia a virar-se, ela desviou o olhar para o chão. Ele aproximou-se, ela notou e quando estava mesmo á frente dela, ele agarrou no queixo dela com delicadeza e levantou-o. "Por onde tens andado, Sakura?" Syaoran disse, antes de se inclinar e levar os seus lábios de encontro aos dela. Um leve toque de lábios. Ela não o recusou ou empurrou. Ele puxou-a para cima e ela obedeceu ao seu comando, levantando-se. Os corpos deles estavam quase colados, era pouca a luz que passava pelos seus corpos. Ele levou a sua mão á cintura dela e puxou-a para si, ela quase automaticamente, levou os seus braços ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Ela aprofundou o beijo, não pensando no erro que aquilo poderia vir a ser. A bebida alcoólica tinha, com toda a certeza, aumentado os seus sentimentos, estando estes mais selvagens. As línguas deles dançaram e o calor aumentou. Ele puxou-a mais para si, e ela levou os seus dedos ao cabelo dele, agarrando-o com força. O desejo que estivera a poucos minutos tão presente nos dois estava agora a ser demonstrado. Tanto Sakura como Syaoran sabiam que não conseguiriam parar agora.

"Para o meu hotel?" Perguntou Syaoran, ainda com os seus lábios encostados aos dela. Os olhos de ambos fechados e a respiração alta. Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Sim."

* * *

><p>A viajem de carro fora impossível. Primeiro que chegassem ao carro sem pararem de se beijar, foi complicado porque nenhum dos dois queria largar o outro. Depois, no carro, Sakura só enviava olhares sensuais e sempre que Syaoran desviava o olhar da estrada para ela, os lábios dela chamavam-no mais. A viagem fora curta, para felicidade dos dois. Agora, Syaoran abria a porta do seu quarto de hotel enquanto Sakura olhava para ele com aquele olhar quente e embriagado de desejo. Mal ele abriu a porta, eles entraram e ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Durante alguns segundos, os olhares deles fitaram-se um ao outro, entre a sua respiração pesada, para logo de seguida se atirarem um ao outro e beijarem-se intensivamente. As mãos de Sakura agarravam o rosto de Syaoran com possesividade e Syaoran, por sua vez, agarrava nas pernas e nas nádegas de Sakura com força. As mãos de ambos percorriam o corpo do outro com um desejo fogoso. A boca de Sakura procurava a de Syaoran, como se ele fosse água e ela estivesse a morrer de cede.<p>

Syaoran logo levantou a saia do vestido de Sakura e deslizou a sua mão pela sua perna, coxa e parando no seu seio. Rapidamente levantou o soutien dela e acariciou o seu seio. Ela gemeu baixo, e ele começou a tocar no mamilo dela. Logo ela agarrou com força o cabelo dele e beijou-o ainda mais, enfiando a língua dela na boca dele. O beijo era quente, ardente. Ele apertou o mamilo dela e ela deu outro gemido, este mais alto do que o outro. Ele tirou a mão do seio dela e arrancou o vestido dela com um pouco de violência e atirou-o para um canto do quarto. A lingirie de renda preta que ela usava deixou-o com mais desejo. Ela era linda. De olhos fechados, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele com a ajuda dele. Quando se livraram da camisa dele, ela apreciou o peito musculado dele, passando as suas mãos por ele. Ele também passeava as suas mãos pelo corpo curvilíneo dela, beijando o pescoço dela. As mãos dele vaguearam do ventre dela até ás costas, chegando ao fecho do soutien e tirando-o em menos dum segundo. Ela abraçou-o, encostando o seu corpo quase nu ao dele, arranhando as costas dele. Syaoran agarrou nela ao colo e levou-a para a cama, enquanto beijava o peito dela. Quando chegou á cama, deitou-a nos lençóis brancos. O seu corpo chamava por ele, e o corpo dele não aguentava muito mais. Rapidamente ele tirou as suas calças e amando-as para um canto, livrando-se logo de seguida dos seus boxers. Sakura sorria enquanto via a erecção dele. Ele era grande e bem encorporado. Só de imaginar aquilo dentro dela, ela já se contorcia toda e o seu desejo aumentava.

Syaoran estava no seu limite. Tirou as calcinhas de Sakura e enfiou um preservativo no seu rapaz. Deitou-se em cima dela, penetrando-a devagar. A expressão de desejo dela alimentava ainda mais o seu desejo. Ela fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio e as suas mãos percorriam as costas dele. Os gemidos não tinham parado desde que ambos tinham entrado no quarto. Ele penetrou-a até ao fim e começou a ir e a vir, aumentando a velocidade. Ela começou a gemer mais alto e as unhas dela já se enfiavam na pele dele. O corpo dela estava arqueado de prazer. Nos lábios de Syaoran, um sorriso de satisfação aparecia enquanto gemia também. As pernas dela abraçaram o corpo de Syaoran, dando mais liberdade para a penetração. Os dois corpos transpiravam. Syaoran tirou o seu pénis dentro dela e virou-a de barriga para baixo e puxou-a um pouco para cima. Ela ficou de joelhos, de rabo virado para ele. Ele agarrou nas nádegas dela com força antes de penetrá-la por trás. Ela levantou o seu corpo e deu um grande gemido. Ele era demasiado bom e ela estava quase a enlouquecer com o prazer que ele lhe estava a dar. Nunca na sua vida tinha sentido algo assim tão bom. Syaoran aumentou a velocidade da penetração e a força. Os gemidos dela deixavam-no com mais prazer. "Mais..! Mais!" Os gritos dela de prazer deixavam-no doido. Nunca antes ele se sentira assim. As mãos dele agarravam com força as nádegas de Sakura e arranhavam as mesmas. Sakura agarrava os lençóis com uma força enorme. O prazer era demasiado.

Ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos, enquanto gemiam bem alto. Quando syaoran se veio, ele deu um gemido alto. Ao mesmo tempo, Sakura também se tinha vindo e gemido como ele. Tanto ele como ela sentiram o fluxo sexual um do outro. Syaoran tirou o seu pénis de dentro dela e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ambos estavam cansados, a respirar pesadamente e de olhos fechados. Syaoran levantou-se e logo veio. Deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a, sorrindo. "Foi bom?" Perguntou entre pequenos beijos que dava a ela. "Foi óptimo!" Respondeu ela, sorrindo também.

* * *

><p>Os raios solares entraram pela janela do Hotel. Sakura abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. De seguida, sentiu um braço forte a agarrar nela, abraçando-a contra um corpo. Ela estava um pouco confusa. Lembrara-se da reunião e de ter saído de lá com Syaoran, de tar com ele num parque e de… o beijar… e de vir com ele para o hotel onde ele estava. Olhou para cima e deparou-se com a expressão angelical de Syaoran a dormir. Ela não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso ao ver aquela expressão tão indefesa daquele homem. Levantou-se da cama com cuidado para não o acordar e foi á casa de banho. Vestiu-se e penteou-se minimamente. Escreveu um pequeno bilhete e deixou-o na almofada ao lado de Syaoran. Agarrou nos seus sapatos altos e foi para a porta. Antes de sair, deu um longo olhar para ele. Respirou fundo e saiu.<p>

Ele tinha ouvido ela a levantar-se, a vestir-se e a escrever o bilhete para ele. Até a ouviu a sair do seu quarto. Mas não conseguiu para-la. A noite anterior tinha sido excelente, maravilhosa. Mas tinha de admitir que a bebida da noite anterior ajudara ao sucedido. Tanto ele como Sakura não estavam nos seus melhores estados na noite anterior. Mas mesmo assim, teria de admitir que fora uma noite excelente como ele nunca tivera. Repetiria se pudesse. Estendeu-se na cama a olhar para o tecto e agarrou no papel que ela deixara.

"_Querido Syaoran,_

_obrigada pela noite maravilhosa._

_Foi muito bom mesmo._

_Desculpa ter saído sem dizer nada, mas tenho um avião marcado para hoje._

_Sakura._

_P.S.- Deixo o meu numero aqui._

_Talvez nos possamos encontrar em Tokyo um dia destes._

_555-6423_"

Syaoran deu um suspiro grande. Aquela mulher ia dar com ele em tonto.

* * *

><p><em>3 dias mais tarde…<em>

Todas as noites, Sakura pensava naquela noite maravilhosa com Syaoran. Não tinha contado nada á sua prima, mas desconfiava que ela sabia mais ao menos o que tinha acontecido. Ela largou um suspiro. Ele não lhe ligara desde aquela noite, e ela também não o fizera. Afinal de contas, nem tinha o numero dele. Teria ela de esperar mais 5 anos para o reencontrar? Ela esperava bem que não. Não queria esperar assim tanto por aquele homem que a deixara doida naquela noite. Eram nove da manhã e Sakura estava a sair do metro mesmo ao lado do edifício da sua empresa. O edifício era dividido com mais uma empresa que ela sempre ignorara por alguma razão desconhecida para ela. Ao atravessar um pequeno jardim antes da porta de entrada, ela comprimentava algumas pessoas. Na sua mão esquerda, estava um copo grande de alumínio com café preto lá dentro. Para Sakura acordar tão cedo, era preciso um belo copo de café, já que ela não acordava com facilidade. Na outra mão, estavam umas pastas com o projecto que ela estava a trabalhar naquele momento. Ao passar pela porta de entrada, teve a curiosidade de voltar atrás e, pela primeira vez, reparar nas placas que estavam na porta. A primeira tinha o nome da empresa de Tomoyo, onde Sakura trabalhava. Numa placa dourada, via-se escrito a letras pretas grossas 'Empresas Daidouji'. Por cima desta placa, estava uma da mesma cor e com a mesma tipografia. A única diferença era o nome: Empresas Li. Lembrou-se de Syaoran ao ver o nome Li, mas deveria ser apenas coincidência. Ela entrou no edifício e dirigiu-se para o elevador. Clicou no botão para a porta abrir e entrou. Estava sozinha no elevador. As portas fecharam-se e o elevador começou a subir. Deu um gole do seu belo café e olhou para as placas que diziam os departamentos do grande edifício juntamente com os seus responsáveis. Quase que se engasgava toda quando viu o nome que estava no ultimo piso. No cimo da placa descritiva, dizia: CEO e Lider das Empresas Li . Syaoran Li.

"Oh merda."

_- Fim do Capitulo 2 -_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nota da Autora: **Aqui têm o capitulo 2! (: Espero que gostem! Este capitulo é maior do que o outro e eu até queria que este e primeiro fossem apenas o primeiro capitulo, mas pronto! xD Não faz mal! A história ainda mal começou e ainda têm um longo caminho pela frente!

Obrigada pela Review, Priscila! (: Eu até que acabei por publicar o segundo capitulo rápido! XD

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! (:

Obrigada por lerem,

Aggie*


	3. Capitulo 3

**Vanity**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh merda!"<p>

Sakura disse um bocado alto, mas logo de seguida tapou a sua boca com a mão livre. Rapidamente procurou os óculos escuros dentro da sua mala e colocou-os. Não queria ser reconhecida caso encontrasse Syaoran. Ele poderia estar no ultimo andar e ela no décimo andar e em departamentos e empresas diferentes, mas nunca se sabe! A sua sorte não era muito famosa, portanto acabaria por o encontrar provavelmente. E no pior momento, de certeza! Ela só esperava que os horários de almoço deles os dois fossem diferentes ou então que ele, como CEO da sua própria empresa, almoçasse num lugar mais luxuoso. Oh meu deus. Ela dormira com o CEO da empresa Li! Onde é que ela tinha a cabeça? A sua carreira taba acabada se descobrissem isto! O que é que ela ia fazer?

Deu um longo gole no café e nem reparou que a porta do elevador tinha aberto e que tinham entrado dois homens muito bem vestidos. Ela manteve-se encostada á parede, com os óculos escuros e a beber café enquanto pensava! Provavelmente teria de se manter com low profile para nao ser notada. Isso queria dizer nada de trabalhos grandes e importantes! Estava tão lixada!

"Aff!" Deu um suspiro enorme e os dois homens á sua frente olharam para ela e então ela reparou neles! E a sua sorte! Um deles era Syaoran! Ele olhava para ela, com a sobrancelha levantada. Ela corou e agradeceu a Deus por a porta do elevador ter-se aberto mesmo naquele momento. "Com licença!" Os dois homens deram-lhe espaço e ela saiu no seu andar quase a correr. Syaoran ficou a olhar para as costas dela, que eram familiares de certa maneira.

"Syaran?" O outro homem chamou olhando para ele um pouco curioso e irritado.

"Desculpa, Takahashi. Aquela mulher.. sabes quem é?" Perguntou Syaoran olhando ainda para a porta do elevador.

"Não sei, mas para sair no décimo andar, pertence á Empresa Daidouji e trabalha na área de publicidade. Estás interessado?" Syaoran ia responder, mas nem tempo teve. "Se estás, é bom que percas esse interesse. Sabes bem que não podes ter uma relação amorosa na situação em que estás! Espero que nem tentes falar com ela, e se eu souber que fizeste contacto com ela, esfolo-te vivo! Estás avisado!" Takahashi deu um olhar mortal a Syaoran. Takahashi era um homem normal: alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, bem estrurado. Tambem era o secretário pessoal de Syaoran e estava encarregado de cuidar de Syaoran, desde a sua vida profissional á sua vida pessoal. Ser uma pessoa importante na economia nacional e internacional não era fácil e para isso, Syaoran necessitava dum secretário que fosse perfeito e esse alguém era Takahashi.

Syaoran deu um longo suspiro, tal e qual aquela mulher que saíra do elevador. Não podia deixar de ficar minimamente curioso com ela. Tinha a sensação que a conhecia de algum lado. Talvez fosse impressão dele ou então via aquela mulher várias vezes no edifício e tinha essa sensação. De certa forma, ficava um bocado triste por não poder aproximar-se dela mas também não poderia fazer nada. A sua situação era delicada!

Sakura estava nervosa. Já tinham passado 3 horas desde que entrara em serviço e ainda não tinha saído do seu pequeno cubículo. Estava com demasiado medo de se encontrar com alguém indesejado, tipo Syaoran. Mesmo estando num andar diferente, ela tinha medo. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer quando eles se encontrassem no edifício!

"Sakura!" Sakura levantou a sua cabeça para ver a sua prima Tomoyo a sorrir. "Vamos almoçar?" Sakura, por muito medo que tivesse de encontrar Syaoran, não conseguia dizer que não á sua prima. O sorriso dela deveria ser um dos seus pontos fracos. "Sim!" Levantou-se e saiu do seu cubículo, indo para o refeitório.

"Como foi no outro dia? Nunca mais me disseste nada e fiquei curiosa!" Tomoyo agarrou o braço da prima, para se aproximar mais de Sakura. "Conta-me tudo! Já! Eu quero saber!" Sakura podia ver as estrelinhas nos olhos de Tomoyo.

"Nós fomos para um lugar mais sossegado e falamos. Só isso! Ele depois deixou-me no meu apartamento e ele seguiu o caminho dele! Não nos falamos desde então. Fim de história." Mentir era o melhor. Até ela própria sabia que não poderia avançar com o que se tinha passado no outro dia. Era para o seu bem. Não poderia deixar-se apaixonar por ele quando obviamente ele não tinha ligado para ela! E o pior de tudo: ele era um CEO no seu edifício. O seu azar não acabava de lhe surpreender!

"Hm.. Foi mesmo só isso?" Era tão obvio que Sakura estava a mentir! De certeza que acontecera algo mais entre eles os dois, mas por alguma razão ela não queria contar-lhe. Mas qual era a razão para ela fazer isso? Isso é o que Tomoyo queria saber, mas por agora teria de ficar na duvida porque Sakura não ia dizer-lhe nada!

"Sim! Foi só isso! Nada aconteceu! Acho que ele tinha uma namorada ou algo assim!" E foi aqui que Tomoyo soube que Sakura estava mesmo a mentir! Suspirou e deixou o assunto, por agora.

"Okay então. Vamos comer o quê?" Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga, que deu um pequeno sorriso também.

Eram 18 horas da tarde e Syaoran finalmente tinha saído do escritório. Desceu até á recepção, disse adeus á rapariga que estava lá e saiu para a rua. Desta vez, decidira ir pela rua em vez de ir directo á garagem. Talvez fosse um pressentimento que algo iria acontecer! Saiu e á sua frente estava um mulher de costas para ele. Ela parecia um bocado confusa, já que olhava para os vários lados da rua á procura de algo. Ela tinha cabelo castanho e usava um casaco preto com uma saia preta. Os saltos altos eram grandes o suficiente para ela ficar quase da altura dele.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Perguntou.

A rapariga á sua frente virou-se e como que se fosse em câmara lenta, ele ficou perplexo. Os olhos verdes dela. Os lábios rosados. Ele viu ela a corar.

"Sakura…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Finalmente, o capitulo 3. Desculpem pela demora. Eu sei que o capitulo é pequeno, mas já tou a trabalhar no capitulo 4. Eu queria deixar este suspense sobre o que vai acontecer a seguir. :P A história ainda agora começou e tem muito pela frente! 3

Obrigada pelas reviews! 3 Fico muito feliz por ter tido 4 reviews no capitulo 2! (:

Respostas:

Priscilla: Aqui está a continuaçao! (: Espero que gostes!

Ninha Souma: Ele viu, mas acho que neste capitulo já deu para perceber que há uma razão para ele não ter ligado! :P No proximo capitulo á mais sobre o Syaoran e a Sakura !

Musette Fujiwara: Obrigada! (: A história vai-se compondo lentamente! ^^

Ana Pri-chan: já mudei o rate! x'D As coisas aconteceram rápidas no inicio, mas agora vão ficar complicadas, como deu para perceber! (: No proximo capitulo devo revelar algumas coisas! ^^

Até á proxima! :3


	4. Capitulo 4

**Vanity**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

><p>"Sakura…" Syaoran fez uma pausa para observa-la. Enquanto ela se virava, o seu cabelo voava um pouco com o vento, ficando colado á sua cara. "O que fazes aqui?" Perguntou com um sorriso grande nos lábios.<p>

"Hm.. Olá Syaoran!" Respondeu Sakura um pouco atrapalhada, olhando para todo o lado, menos para ele. "Eu… eu estava a espera da Tomoyo! Sim! É isso! Eu estou á espera da Tomoyo!" E deu um sorriso um pouco forçado!

Ele deu dois passos na direcção dela, um pouco com nervosismo. Ainda se lembrava daquela noite quente que ambos tiveram. E também se lembrava muito bem da vontade que ele tinha de lhe ter ligado. E neste momento, o seu único desejo era agarrar nela e ir embora com ela para qualquer sitio onde pudessem ficar os dois sozinhos, onde pudessem conversar, fazer um pouco de flirt e quem sabe, repetir aquela noite, aquela maravilhosa noite.

"Queres companhia? Eu sai agora do trabalho," disse, apontando para o edifício atras de si. "e nao tenho muito para fazer." Coçou a cabeça, nervoso. Estava com medo que ela dissesse que não, já que ele nunca lhe chegou a ligar.

"hm…." Sakura estava atrapalhada. Sabia que ele não lhe tinha ligado depois daquela noite devido a algo relacionado com o outro homem que estava no elevador, só que apesar disso, ele nao tinha feito nenhum esforço para comunicar com ela, nada. "Eu vou ligar para ela… Começo a descontar que ela venha!" Sakura afastou-se um pouco dele, agarrou no telemovel e ligou para a sua melhor amiga.

"Tomoyo! Que faço? O Syaoran apanhou-me a sair do edifício e ele é da empresa Li, o presidente da empresa Li! e por alguma razão ele nao pode estar comigo! Um homem qualquer disse-lhe que era impossível nao sei porque! Eu disse-lhe que ia ter contigo, so que…"

"OHOHOHOHOHOOH! Sakura! Aproveita e vai com ele! Diz-lhe que eu toou com o Eriol e que não me vou despachar tao cedo! Nem que peças boleia para casa! Mas faz isso! E tenta descobrir porque que ele nao te telefonou! Boa sorte!"

E Tomoyo desligou na cara da amiga. Esta olhava para o cera, incrédula, sem saber ao exacto o que acontecera… Tomoyo estava sem duvidas a empurra-la para as maos de Syaoran! Não que ela nao quisesse, claro.. ela adorava que aquelas maos grandes lhe tocassem por todo o seu corpo! E que lhe fizessem sentir o mesmo da outra noite… Porque verdade seja dita, ela nunca se sentira tao bem como naquela noite!

"Sakura? Entao?" Syaoran tirou-a dos seus pensamentos. Esta virou-se pra ele, a sorrir.

"Bem… Ela está com o Eriol.. e bem…" Sakura corou um bocado.

"Oh! OH! A Daidoudji e o Hiraguizawa estão… pois! Bem…" Syaoran começou a olhar a sua volta ate que reparou que tinha na sua mao as chaves do seu carro. Deu um pequeno sorriso. "Já sei então." Agarrou na mao dela e começou a andar na direcção do estacionamento. Ela estava um pouco surpreendida com o acto dele. Por um lado, Sakura queria parar e ir na direcção contraria dele. Mas por outro, queria ir e entregar-se novamente a ele. O que seria este sentimento? Desejo? Paixão? Sem duvida, que só poderia ser desejo! E um desejo que ela nunca sentira antes! Estava disposta a fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa com ele! O que era estranho, porque nunca, mas nunca ela pensara nisso. Nunca se entregara por completo a alguém como estava a faze-lo com Syaoran.

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntou Sakura quando chegaram ao carro.

"Entra! Vou levar-te a jantar!" Syaoran sorriu e entrou no carro. Ela fez o mesmo, como se as palavras dele fossem ordens e ela uma criada que cumpria sempre o que lhe diziam.

Quando saíram do estacionamento, no visor do carro marcavam 18:41. Nenhum dos dois dissera uma palavra. Sakura olhava para a rua através da janela ao seu lado e Syaoran estava concentrado a olhar para a estrada. Tinham saído da cidade e estavam a ir na direcção da zona litoral. Ela não tinha coragem de perguntar para onde iam. Ela nem tinha coragem para dizer q ele estava bonito ou sensual ou que a gravata desbotoada lhe ficava a matar! O que ela queria dizer era que lhe queria saltar para cima, ali mesmo, no meio do nada. Como é que tinha ficado assim mesmo? Fora apenas uma excelente noite de sexo que a deixara assim? Seria isso possível? Ela já não sabia de nada!

"Hm… Está tudo bem?" Syaoran estava um pouco preocupado, pois ela só olhava pela janela e fazia caras, que por muito mais engraçadas fossem, o deixavam demasiado preocupado. O que estaria a passar pela cabeça dela? Ela mostrava um sorriso com as bochechas coradas e no momento a seguir abanava a cabeça como se quisesse tirar o pensamento da sua cabeça. Aquela mulher o deixava tonto, doido, louco. Sakura olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Sim. Apenas um pouco pensativa!" Sorriu para ele e ele teve de se aguentar para nao encostar o carro na borda da estrada e agarrar nela e beija-la. Alias! Por ele tinham ido para o apartamento dele, só que isso estava fora de questão. Sabia que Takahashi saberia mais tarde que tinha saído com uma pessoa que não podia. "hm…" Sakura tirou-o dos seus pensamentos. "Estamos a ir para onde?"

Syaoran deu um sorriso grande. "Para a minha casa secreta!" Olhou para ela com um sorriso ainda maior. Ela ficou um pouco assustada. Para a casa dele? Oh. Meu. Deus. Eles iam fazer sexo! Corou no momento em que a palavra 'sexo' passou na sua mente. Estaria ela mesmo com tanta vontade assim que aquela noite se repetisse? SIM. CLARO QUE SIM. Sem duvidas! A resposta veio demasiado rápido. "Para a tua casa secreta?" Ela ainda olhava para ele um pouco preocupada e excitada ao mesmo tempo.

"Mais ao menos… Eu tenho alguem que me controla muito e por isso arranjei um sitio onde pudesse ir e relaxar sempre que quisesse. Não é bem uma casa, é mais um pequeno restaurante típico á beira mar. Os donos tratam-me como se fosse filho deles, já que eu vou lá desde que voltei para o Japão."

Sakura sorriu para ele, na opinião de Syaoran, um sorriso dos anjos. Ele corou. "Bem, já estamos perto!" Ao longe, já se viam umas luzinhas ao longo da costa. Era uma vila pequena. Syaoran estacionou o carro e saiu. Abriu a porta a Sakura e deu-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou e deixou-se ir. Passearam pela marginal da vila. Não se via muita gente nas ruas e o cheiro a maresia era relaxante. Compreendia porque Syaoran gostava de ir ali. Apertou a mão de Syaoran sem perceber. Este olhou e viu como ela estava feliz. "Vamos!" Disse-lhe e ela acompanhou-o, ainda de mãos dadas com ele.

Entraram num restaurante pequeno e um pouco escuro. Parecia uma taberna antiga, onde os pescadores e baleeiros comiam enquanto esperavam que as tempestades passassem. Sentaram-se numa mesa para dois, num canto ao lado da janela que dava para a marginal. Um empregado que mais parecia um cliente veio dar os menus e deixou-os para escolherem o que comer.

"Hm… Eu não sei bem o que é isto tudo, portanto, o que me aconselhas a comer?" Sakura olhou para ele com um leve sorriso, enquanto fechava o menu. Este apenas olhou para ela por cima do seu menu e voltou a olhar para o menu. Deu um pequeno sorriso e chamou o empregado, enquanto fechava o menu.

"O que irá ser?" Perguntou o empregado, com uma caneta e um bloco de notas da mão.

"Queremos dois especiais. E uma garrafa de vinho tinto, do melhor que tiver! E para entrada, poderia ser uma salada de polvo e uma de camarão, se faz favor." Syaoran entregou-lhe os menus e sorriu. O empregado agarrou nestes e foi embora.

"Especial? O que inclui esse menu?" Sakura olhava para ele atenta. Ele riu um pouco. "Depois vês." E Syaoran sorriu.

Logo o empregado chegou com as entradas e uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Pousou os pequenos pratos das saladas e encheu o copo de cada um com vinho, deixou a garrafa na mesa e saiu. Sakura deu um gole no seu copo, estudando Syaoran. Este petiscava as saladas com gosto, garfadas grandes, com bocados grandes de polvo e camarão. Ela estava tão concentrada nele que nem reparou que ele tinha parado de comer e que era ele quem a observava agora.

"Princesa, experimenta isto." Syaoran estendeu-lhe o seu garfo para Sakura provar o polvo. Ela olhou do polvo para ele, a corar, enquanto que ele apenas sorria. Experimentou o polvo e viu que estava mesmo muito bom. Com o seu próprio garfo, começou a comer a salada. "É muito bom!" Bebeu mais um gole de vinho e pousou o copo e o garfo. Olhou para ele.

"Tenho uma pergunta para ti." Syaoran pousou o garfo. "Diz." Ele deu um gole do vinho.

"Porque é que nunca me ligaste depois daquela noite?" Ela olhava para os olhos dele, bem pra o fundo deles. A sua cara mostrava seriedade e talvez um pouco de irritação. "Eu sei que só tivemos aquela noite, mas foi-" Ele interropeu-a. "Se te tivesse ligado, nunca mais poderia ver-te. É uma situação complicada." Ele observou como a cara dela foi de séria para um pouco triste e desapontada. "Não entendas de maneira errada. Quero muito estar contigo e aquela noite! Aquela noite! Meu Deus! Eu nunca me tinha sentido assim! Sakura, foi das noites com mais prazer que tive em toda a minha vida!" Ela corou levemente. Só que apesar de tudo aquilo, ela nao queria algo em meio termo. Queria ter algo com ele, admitia-o a si própria, mas não queria que fosse ás escondidas. Ela desviou os olhos dela dos dele e olhou para o seu lado, observando o outro lado da janela, o escuro mar. Quando ele lhe agarrou na sua mão, a sua cara virou da janela para ele muito rápido. Sentira arrepios pelo seu corpo todo, memórias daquela noite. Quem ela queria enganar? Ela desejava-o tanto ou mais que ele desejava a ela. E ela sabia o quanto ele a desejava. Conseguia ver os seus pelos dos braços todos eriçados com o seu toque. Ele desejava-a nos seus braços. "Eu quero-te muito mesmo, Sakura. Como nunca quis ninguém antes na minha vida."

Foram enterrompidos pelo empregado, que chegou com dois pratos com peixe fresco no forno acompanhado de pimento vermelho, cebola e batatas. Parecia delicioso, mas depois daquela conversa que nem acabara bem nem mal, não estava com muita vontade de comer. Comeu na mesma, pois ela odiava desperdiçar comida.

Durante 20 minutos, nenhum deles falara. Apenas comiam e bebiam. Primeiro acabou Syaoran o seu peixe, e ela notara que ele tinha adorado, pois tinha limpo o prato! Ela acabou um pouco depois. O peixe estava tao saboroso que comera tudo, até ao final, e só deixara as espinhas. Sorriu. A comida boa deixara-a de bom humor.

"Estava bom?" Syaoran perguntou. "Ótimo. Acho que na cidade nunca comi um peixe tão bom como este. Estava delicioso! Muito bom mesmo!" Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. "Adoraria voltar aqui um dia!" Sakura corara depois de perceber o que dissera. "Não que seja contigo ou com outra pessoa, apesar de que também gostaria de voltar aqui outra vez contigo, só nós os dois! Mas também adorava trazer Tomoyo e Eriol um dia!" Syaoran ria-se, ela estava tão atrapalhada que era tão bonito de se ver. _Como ele adoraria te-la todos os dias na sua vida! _Sorriu enquanto olhava para ela. Não sabia como, mas aquele pensamento deixou-o tão feliz. Se ele tivesse Sakura na sua vida, todos os dias, como ele seria feliz. "Queres sobremesa?" Syaoran perguntou ainda a sorrir para ela. Ela corou. "Não é necessário." Ela sorriu para ele também.

Syaoran então levantou-se e foi até ao balcão. Sakura apenas observava o que o homem que entrara na sua vida tão depressa falar com uma mulher já de idade. _Como quero os braços deles á minha volta todos os dias da minha vida… _Corou com o seu pensamento. Syaoran estava a vir para a mesa e então ela bebeu um pequeno gole do seu vinho.

"Vamos embora?" Perguntou Syaoran. "Mas e não pagamos?" Syaoran riu para ela. "Já tratei disso." Sakura suspirou e levantou-se. Ele dirigia-se para a porta e ela seguiu-o.

Na rua, havia uma leve aragem que não estava presente quando eles chegaram, ela encolheu-se um pouco devido a isso. Syaoran notou que ela tinha frio, sorriu e pôs o seu braço nos seus ombros, puxando-a mais para si. Sakura corou com o acto dele, mas não disse nada ou afastou-se. Deixou-se levar por aqueles braços fortes.

Já estavam na sua porta e Syaoran acompanhou Sakura até á sua porta de entrada. O prédio era velho e não havia ninguém na rua. A noite estava escura e fria. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, apenas olhavam-se nos olhos um do outro. Podia não haver uma palavra se quer, mas ambos sabiam que não se queriam separar ali. Syaoran não queria voltar para o carro sozinho e Sakura não queria entrar em casa sozinha. Syaoran estava tão concentrado nos olhos esmeralda brilhantes de Sakura e nos seus pequenos lábios rosa meio entre-abertos que não reparou no seu gesto rápido. Aproximara a sua mão da face desta, acariciando-a com o polegar na bochecha. Rapidamente puxou-a para si e beijou-a nos lábios. Sentiu o sabor do vinho tinto e aprofundou o beijo. As suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra. Nenhum dos dois queria parar, mas tinham. Syaoran afastou-se e reparou que Sakura estava bastante corada, muito vermelha nas bochechas. E os seus olhos verdes estavam molhados, quase a chorar.

"Syaoran! Eu não quero isto assim!" Ele olhava para ela preocupado, enquanto via as suas lágrimas a cair pela sua bela face. "Eu não quero que brinques comigo, que me uses só para o prazer, que te aproveites de mim!" Syaoran ia dizer algo, mas Sakura não o deixou. "Quero que da próxima vez que me beijes, seja a sério! Com intenções sérias! E quero que me ligues e quero romance e quero mais jantares destes!" As lágrimas de Sakura não paravam. Syaoran estava sem palavras. "Não te quero perder, Syaoran! Não quero mesmo!" Ela começou a ir para a porta dela enquanto tirava as chaves da sua mala. As lágrimas ainda caiam pela sua face. Enfiou a chave na porta e olhou para trás. Syaoran ainda estava a olhar para ela, com os olhos surpreendidos. Ela olhou para a porta, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Ele correu e abraçou-a por trás. "Eu também nao te quero perder." Beijaram-se e Syaoran empurrou a porta, enquanto os dois entravam.

_~ Fim do capitulo 4 ~_

* * *

><p>Olá! (: Obrigada a todas as pessoas que me deixaram uma review e ás que leram. Desculpem não ter publicado este capitulo mais cedo, tive uns assuntos e estava sem inspiração para escrever. Eu sabia o que ia escrever (pelo menos o inicio) mas nao sabia bem como ainda, mas ontem comecei a escrever e veio tudo. Acabei hoje e publiquei logo! Espero que gostem!<p>

E digam-me o que acham! (:

Beijinhos,

Aggie.

P.S.- Vou tentar publicar o capitulo 5 antes do final do mês de Outubro, o mais tardar no inicio do mês de Novembro!


End file.
